ZATR Oneshot: Pulseless
by Darklycopene
Summary: "Computer!" Yelled Zim, "Why did you not inform me of the Tak-beast's re-landing on Earth?" Why is Tak back? What does this mean for Zim?


Hi everyone!

A quick break from XS, to bring you my first one shot ever! This story has been buzzing around in my head for a while and I figured I might as well write it down! The title refers to Zim's feeling at the end.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Computer!" Yelled Zim, "Why did you not inform me of the Tak-beast's re-landing on Earth?"

The computer beeped once before replying in a monotone voice, "I didn't know you cared."

Zim's ruby eyes widened. "I do not care! She is a pathetic excuse for an Irken! She's a janitorial drone!" He yelled, shaking a fist at the computer.

Gir, who had been feasting on a burrito on the ground, giggled. "You like Ta-ak! You like Ta-ak!"

Zim growled and bunched up his fists. He was not going to take teasing from two artificial intelligences. Especially not about that ridiculous Irken!

He marched over to the elevator and got in. Arriving at the top floor, he stomped over to the sofa and flopped down. Bringing his hands in front of his mouth and placing his pointy fingers together, he frowned. He kept his gaze straight ahead and breathed slowly and evenly, his mind plagued with thoughts. When did Tak escape orbit? _How _did Tak escape orbit? What was her reason for being here?

And why did he care so much? Of course, he had beaten her before and he'd happily beat her again, but there was something more to this feeling. Guilt perhaps? No. Perhaps loneliness?

Zim shrugged to no one in particular, realising he was not going to get answers to these questions any time soon. He slid off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, searching for a snack to soothe his confusion. As he reached for the handle of the fridge, Gir popped his head around from the side, having obviously made his way up from the underground section of the lair.

"Why ya' so sad about Tak-lady comin' back, Master?"

"Not now Gir." Zim replied, slightly perturbed as he opened the fridge door.

"It's because you looooo-ooove her. You missed your girlfriend!" Gir screamed happily.

Zim slammed the door shut. "Gir! I do _not _love Tak! And she was never my girlfriend! Irkens do not have time for such frivolous relationships or feelings. They are pointless."

Gir shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say!" and he ran off, giggling manically.

Zim was about to yell profanities after the small robot, but was cut short as he heard a knock at the front door.

Zim automatically rolled his eyes, expecting the Dib-stink to be waiting to ambush his lair once again. He strode over to the door, yelling to the computer to put the defences online and flung the door open.

To his surprise, a tall, slender dark haired girl stood before him. She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes, obviously waiting for a greeting of some sort from Zim.

"Tak!" Zim yelled. "Computer, prepare to fire!"

Tak rolled her eyes and strode into Zim's house. "Computer, weapons offline." She said bluntly.

The computer groaned. "Oh great. Another one."

Ignoring his computer's whining, Zim slammed the door, "Tak-beast! You may not walk into _Zim's _lair and disable _Zim's _computer! This is my lair!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Tak snorted lightly. "Not anymore, Zim."

Zim prepared himself to yell at the arrogant female standing before him, but was cut short as Tak held up a holographic-human hand to Zim. "Quiet. Computer, play this." She said, using her other hand to flick a small piece of electronics to the computer's circuits.

The computer groaned again, before absorbing the chip and moving a large screen down in front of Zim.

"What is the meaning of-" Zim began.

"Watch." Tak said assertively.

Zim took a breath and folded his arms, as the screen began playing a taped video. The Tallest appeared, and Red took a deep breath.

"Zim, you are to house Tak as punishment for your crimes on FoodCourtia. You are no longer to try and conquer Earth, you are no longer an Invader. Tak, for your failure to conquer Earth and for your disobedience in leaving your station as a Janitorial Drone, you are to stay with Zim." Red said, arms crossed.

Purple continued, "You are both _banished _to the dirt planet! You may never return to Irk and transmission between the Massive and yourselves will be blocked. You two _defectives_ are to live the remainder of your lives on Earth!" Purple finished his rant and looked over to Red, "You know, that felt pretty good!"

And with that, the video was over. The screen receded back into the roof, leaving Tak and Zim staring at each other.

"What lies!" Zim yelled after a short silence.

Tak rolled her eyes, "No Zim. We're banished. We're not Invaders. We're nothing."

"_You_ are nothing!" Zim yelled, pointing at her. "I am an Invader! I! am! Zim!"

"Then try calling the Tallest." Tak challenged.

"Fine, I will!" Zim said. "Computer, send transmission to the Tallest!"

The computer said nothing for a few seconds, and then sighed emphatically. "The transmission is blocked."

Zim frowned. "Try again!"

"Sure, try again. Then try another hundred times with the same result." Tak said in her British accent.

"She's right. The transmission is blocked again." The computer agreed.

An hour passed, with Zim continually ordering the computer to contact the massive, all ending with the same result- a blocked transmission.

Zim finally came to the hard realisation that he was cut off from the Massive. From the entire Irken empire. He felt a strange sensation inside himself and sighed. "Well Tak-beast. What will we do now?" He said, sinking to the ground.

Tak looked down at him. "I don't know, Zim."


End file.
